naruto salvador o destrutor
by Natsu Dragnel
Summary: naruto es la recarnjacion de indra y asura kurama es mujer al igual que sasuke y tiene un hermano llamado menma y su hermana se llama naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Todo comienza en el parto de kushina que dio a luz a tres hijos dos varones y una mujer lo cuales se llamaron naruto , el oro menma yla hija naruko nos encontramos a minato realizando el sello de la parca**

 **shinigami: para que me has invocado humano mirando a minato**

 **minato: quiero que selles la mitad del yubi en naruko y menma el cuerpo y alma en naruto shinigami vio a los niños notando que naruto era la recarnacion de indra y asura decidiendo sellar a kurama completo en naruto**

 **shinigami: esta bien humano por que estoy de buen humor no me llevare tu alma**

 **minato: gracias haci naruto teniendo a kurama completo despues de 6 años nos encontramos a un niño de 6 años que estaba siendo golpeado por los aldeanos pero luego se casaron y se fueron**

 **naruto: por que siempre me pegan cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver que esa una jaula enorme que esta una bestia gigante con 9 colas preguntadole quien era**

 **?: que no me tiene miedo mi nobre es kurumi viendo a naruto para luego transformarse es una chica de pelo rojo unos pechos DD unas caderas anchas**

 **naruto: que bonita eres naruto dejando en sonrojo a kurumi para luego escuchar una carcarjada**

 **?: nunca pense que kurumi se sonrojara por un chico**

 **?: ni siquiera yo me esperaba esa jajajajaj**

 **naruto: quienes son ustedes y por que estan aqui**

 **?: mi nombre es asura otsutsuki y el de mi costado es indra otsutsuki un gusto y la de aya veo que ya la conoces tu eres nuestra recarnacion y veo que hoy es tu cumpleaños**

 **naruto: si pero nunca me regalan nada mis padres**

 **asura: pero nosotros si te vamos a regalar algo poniendo su mano en su cabeza dandole el modo sabio de los 6 caminos y pergamino con todos lo jutsus y todos los elementos ya sea primarios o secundarios**

 **indra: yo te dare el sharingan , mangekyou shraingan y el rinengan tambien pero descuida no quedaras siego pero tendras que ir a entrenar con nosotro por 10 años para entranarte naruto aceptando pero antes se fue escribir una carta para que supieran que se iba dejandolo lledose a entrenar por 10 años**

 **minato: naruko llama a tu hermano para comer llendose al cuarto de naruto pero solo encontrando una carta lledonse corriendo donde sus padres**

 **naruko: padre naruto no esta solo encontre esta carta dandosela a minato que la abre**

 **minato: lee la carta que decia padre o no se si llamarte asi pero me voy entrenar por 10 años pero creo que te dara igual ya que yo no te importo en lo mas minimo empesando a llorar ya que perdio a su hijo solo por una idiotez nos saltaremos 10 años un joven va entrando para no describir naruto viste igual a la foto de portada igual a madara**

 **naruto: por fin vuelvo a esta asquerosa aldea vamos a kurumi a la torre hokage ya en la torre tocando y pasando para encoontrase con minato**

 **minato: quienes son ustedes algo serio ya que el joven se parecia a madara uchiha**

 **naruto: venimos hacer ninjas de la aldea mirando a minato**

 **minato: esta bien entregandoles la banda de konoha**

 **kurumi: naruto ya somos ninjas dejando en shock a minato**

 **minato: hijo que bueno que has vuelto me tenia preocupado**

 **naruto: yo no soy tu hijo mirandolo friamente dejando a minato queriendo llorar**

 **minato: aunque sea puedo invitarte a comer algo en casa**

 **naruto: no quiero nada tuyo**

 **kurumi: vamos naruto por favor si**

 **naruto: esta bien minato ira pero no lo hago por ti lo ago por mi novia dejando choqueado a minato ya que pesaba que solo era una amiga llendose a donde kushina esta recibiendoles**

 **kushina: minato veo que tenemos visitas algo seria ya que naruto se parece a minato pero ella no sabe que es naruto**

 **minato: el es naruto y la del costado su novia mirando a kushina que iba corriendo abrazarlo siendo detenida**

 **naruto: yo no soy hijo de nadie solo viene por que ella me lo pidio**

 **minato: pero bueno mejor pasemos ya adentro minato llama a naruko y menma que estan en shock al ver a madara uchiha con sus padres**

 **naruko: que hace madara uchiha aca acaso planea destruir la aldea**

 **minato: no es madara es tu hermano naruto dejando en shock a narutko que quizo ir a abrazarlo pero es detenida por naruto**

 **naruto: no me toques algo molesto pro que no quiera que nadie de aqui lo toque**

 **naruko: por que si yo soy tu hermana queriendo llorar**

 **menma: con que sigue aci perdedor mejor vete de la aldea**

 **minato: menma callate la boca mirando con rabia menma**

 **naruto: enserio eres patetico solo por ser el hijo de minato no te hace mejor que nadie**

 **menma: que esta insinuando acaso quieres pelear**

 **naruto: jajajaj cunado quieras mejor ahora me voy desaogar contigo**

 **kurimi: naruto detente no puedes pelear con tus hermanos**

 **menma: oye hermosura por que no vienes conmigo yo soy mejor que mi hermano poniendo a naruto enfadado**

 **naruto: mejor lo solucionamos afura imbecil saliendo todos**

 **aca acaba este capitulo .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno naruto se vera a la foto de portada ya que el de indra me parecio mejor que de madara**

 **Nos encontramos naruto que esta apunto de enfrentarse a menma**

 **menma: naruto si gano me llevare a tu novia que dices o tienes miedo**

 **naruto: mira a kurumi y luego habla esta bien pero si yo gano me dejas de moletar menma acepto ya que esta confiando comenzando la batalla naruto solo se evade sus ataques pero menma entra en modo sabio de los sapos( nos encomtramos uno dias antes de que aparecas pain en konoha)**

 **naruto: ya me canse de esto activando su magekyou sharingan activando su susano sacandole la madre a menma**

 **kurumi: ya detente naruto vas a matarlo de pontro kurumi le duele nadie noto su pansa inflada ya que estaban mas preocuapdos en naruto ya en el hospital nacio el hijo de naruto y kurumi que la llamaron zeref minato entra a ver a su nieto pidiendole a naruto que si lo puede cargar este acptando al dia siguiente vemos caminar a una pareja con un niño entre sus brazos entrando a ichuraku ramen**

 **naruto: ola viejo cuanto tiempo sin verte riendose un poco ( no me acuerdo el nombre de ese personajelosolo pondre la letra A por su nombre) asi voltiando y viendo a un joven con su esposa y un hijo**

 **A: ola mucho gusto qu van a querer viendo a naruto**

 **naruto: que ya no me recurdas tanto e cambiando pero te dire quien soy naruto usumaki dejando en shock a el viejo**

 **A: naruto como has estado veo que ya tienes una familia llamando ayame**

 **ayame: dime papa que pasa viendo a el chico con su esposa e hijo**

 **A: el es naruto y ella es su esposa con su hijo dejando en shcok a ayame**

 **ayame: naruto que bien que has vuelto a la aldea puedo cargar a tu hijo**

 **naruto: no lo se preguntale a kurumi mirandola a dijo esta bien dandosela comiendo y platicando sobre que habian ech todo este tiempo luego de un rato lledose**

 **A: luego nos vemos muchacho despiendose de naruto al igual que ayame asi naruto lledonse donde minato por que no tenian plata para vivir en otro lugar ya llegando naruko abre la puerta quedando en shock por lo que vio kurumi con un bebe**

 **naruko: hermano ese es tu hijo si es asi puede cargarlo lo dijo algo emocionada asi carganodole ya luego de eso se fueron a dormir ya a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron**

 **minato: hijo queria saber si a mi a kushina la igual que tus hermano no perdonarias mirando a naruto**

 **naruto: esta bien les dare otra oportuninda coriendo abrazar a naruto y su esposa e hijo minato se fue con sus tre hijo dejando a kushina y kurumi con zeref en la casa ya llegnado a la torre hokage todos los equipos eran igual excepto el 7 que era sakura,mikoto,naruko,menma**

 **todos: quien es ese de hay señalando a naruto**

 **minato: el es mi hojo naruto dejando shock a todos por esa declaracion del hokage**

 **mikoto: debe ser debil al igual que su hermano si mikoto era igual que sasuke de la historia original**

 **naruto: no me compares con ese idiota estupida uchiha uqe se cree la gran cosa y por cierto despertastes estos hojos activando el mangekyou sharingan dejando a mikoto en veguenza ya que ella solo lo tiene en 3 tomoes**

 **mikoto: no lo desperte pero muy pronto solo espera y veras algo roja**

 **naruto: asi eres mas lindo que cuando eres orgullosa sonrojando a mikoto**

 **minato: naruto tiene que recontuir el clan uzumaki y namikaze eso es lo que me olvide decir mirando a mikot que estaba roja como un tomate**

 **naruto: en pocas palabras un harem no .**

 **aca acaba este capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minato: naruto te queria preguntar algo mirando fijamente a naruto**

 **naruto: dime namikaze y por que estas con tanta seriedad**

 **minato: has oido hablar de akatsuki naruto niega y minato le empieza a contar**

 **naruto: entonces akatsuki puede ser que venga a capturarme no es asi pero en eso naruto siente que alguin esta arriba saliendo y viendo a akatsuki naruto hace un rasen shurinken que inpacta a pain haciendolo bajar**

 **pain: tu eres el jinchuriki de la bestia de 9 colas**

 **naruto: y que si lo soy haci peleando con las 6 sendas de pain ganandoles y hacieno reflecionar a nagato llendose no adelantaremos hasta la reunion minato mando a llamar a naruto y mikoto ya en la torre hokage**

 **mikoto: para que nos mando a llamar hokage-sama y por que el esta aqui señalando a naruto**

 **minato: como veran es la reunion de los kages y quiero que ustedes sean mis guardespladas**

 **naruto: cuando partimos**

 **minato: ya mismo para llegar lo antes posible haci llendo donde se llevara acabo la reunion pasa igual solo que no aparece sasuke sino obito**

 **obito: quiero el 8 colas y 9 colas o declaro la cuarta gran guera mundial shinobi**

 **naruto: para que esperara tanto activando su rinengan dejando en shock a todos sin excepcion**

 **obito: como posees esos hojos ya no importa ya luego nos veremos**

 **raikage: oye mocoso como tienes esos ojos mirando a naruto algo sospechoso**

 **naruto: no te debe importar a ti eso raikage mirandolo**

 **raikage: mocoso a mi hablas con repetolo dijo algo molesto haciendo que apracesca truenos en todo su cuerpo**

 **naruto: eso es todo tu poder que patetico sacando al susano ganandole hasta que habla minato**

 **minato: ya detente hijo el va ser de gran ayuda en la guerra haciendo que naruto pare**

 **mizkage: como que el tu hijo yo que sepa solo era dos que son menma y naruko**

 **minato: no el tambien es mi hijo pero nunca supe que tenia el rinengan**

 **naruto: oye minato hay que volver a konoha aca me aburro**

 **minato: si hijo ahora partimos asi lledonde naruto y mikoto se llevan mejor mikto invito a naruto a su casa ya en la casa naruto empiezaa besarla y hasta el cuello luego le saca su ropa dejandola calata para luego sacar su mienbro y metersolo por su vagina embistiendola mas de 10 veces coriendose 6 veces asi durmiendose hasta el dia siguiente**

 **aca acaba este capitulo**


End file.
